Character Idea/Suriname/114.79.29.135
Appearance Suriname has brown hair, light skin, brown eyes with a angry and wrinkled face. Suriname wears a batik blangkon. When his Power Button activated, he transform into a puppeteer. Every 4 seconds, Suriname shoots a gunungan puppets. This gunungan puppets also makes the opponent explode. Power Shots Suriname has 4 Power shots and 2 Counter attack. Air shot: Coconut shot, Glass shot Coconut shot: Suriname jumps up to the sky and shoots a coconut 2 times to opponent's goal. When the opponent gets hit by the coconut, he/she will explode. The ball is in the second coconut. Glass shot: When Suriname's blangkon gets knocked off, his air shot will change to Glass shot. Suriname jumps up to the sky (middlefield) with a big glass behind him. A big glass fell and broke. When the opponent gets hit by the broken glass, the opponent will disappear. The ball is in the glass. It is like Czech Republic's God lightning shot. Ground shot: Kuda Lumping Dance shot, Demon shot Kuda Lumping shot: Suriname dancing Kuda Lumping dance and run to opponent's goal. This is a very fast power shot. When the opponent touches the Kuda Lumping, he/she will disappear for 3 seconds. Demon shot: When Suriname's blangkon gets knocked off, his air shot will change to Kuda Lumping Dance shot. Suriname dancing Kuda Lumping dance, and a demon fly over him. Suriname and a demon run to opponent's goal. the ball is in a demon. When the opponent touches the demon, he will transform to demon in the sky for 3 seconds. When the opponent touches the Kuda Lumping, he/she will disappear for 3 seconds. This is a very fast power shot. Counter Attack: Kuda Lumping shot, Shaman shot Kuda Lumping shot: A big Kuda Lumping come from a portal and Suriname picks up the Kuda Lumping and he throws it at the opponent's goal. The ball is in the Kuda Lumping. When the opponent touches the ball, he/she will explode. Shaman shot: When Suriname's blangkon gets knocked off, his Counter Attack will change to Shaman shot. Suriname transform into a shaman and his hand smoke. The smoke towards to opponent's goal. The ball is in the smoke. When the opponent touches the ball, he/she will get turned to ashes for a few seconds. It is like Georgia's energy shot Unlock Requirements Win the Major league without getting injured and without using kick or watch 100 videos on Suriname Unlock Requirements Screen (There is a 30 minute wait after each video), or pay 7,100,000 points Costume Suriname's costume is glue costume. It is SS rank costume. Every 4 second the costume shoots the glue straight up. Later, it falls down on the place where the opponent is. The glue make the opponent can not move for 4 seconds. Speed +6 Jump +4 Kick +3 Dash +7 Powershot -3 Trivia He is Character in the game with an effect when he activates his powershot who doesn't lose his costume after the Power Button Effect. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas